


暴躁澜澜在线虐巍（中）

by Prisoners520



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoners520/pseuds/Prisoners520





	暴躁澜澜在线虐巍（中）

仿佛没看到沈巍惊惧的眼神儿，赵云澜放下抓在他头发上的手，绕到了沈巍身后。沈巍突然失去了支撑的，又一下栽回到了开始的姿势。赵云澜拿起藤条在沈巍腿间轻轻点了点，示意他把腿分开一些。

 

沈巍哪里还敢不听话，忍着股间的疼痛与腰上的酸软，老老实实的把腿分了开来。

 

“啪！”又是狠狠地一下叠着刚刚的鞭痕抽了下去。

 

沈巍唔地一声，眼睛都红了，瞬间浑身都起了一层薄汗。牙齿被咬的咯嘣咯嘣响，没一会儿就觉得整个脸颊都因为用力过度酸胀起来。他觉得疼的仿佛灵魂都要出窍了，只能拼命咬着牙才勉强让自己没有叫出声来，泪水在眼眶里来来回回打了几个转儿，又被生生地憋了回去。

 

沈巍满心想的都是这20下不知道要熬到什么时候，他甚至觉得赵云澜是不是跟自己在一起腻了，所以存心想要打死他然后重新找其他人。脑子里混乱不堪已经完全不记得法治社会是不能随便杀人灭口的。

 

赵云澜看着沈巍出神的样子，不满地反手又是啪啪两下，仍旧落在同一个地方，下手却比刚刚轻了许多。

 

沈巍臀间已经高高肿起，还有些破皮，丝丝缕缕冒出点点血珠儿，在旁边雪白皮肤的映衬下显得更是夺目又可怜，这时候他已经分辨不清落在身后的疼痛是轻是重，只是轻微的触碰都能让他疼出一身冷汗。

 

赵云澜走到沈巍身前，托起他的下巴。看着沈巍汗湿的发丝和惊恐的眼神儿也忍不住心软起来，去厨房倒了一杯水来喝了一口，蹲在沈巍身前抓起他头发强迫他扬起脸来，一口一口喂到沈巍嘴里，喂个水也不忘了占便宜，一杯水喝了快10分钟才终于喂完。完事儿还心满意足地在沈巍唇上舔了两口才作罢。 一时之间沈巍脸红到了脖子根儿。 

赵云澜真真是爱极了他这种青涩又纯真的性子，看的气血上涌，把刚刚被放下还在大口呼吸的沈巍一把薅起来，粗暴地又吻了上去，不温柔，也没什么技巧，只是舌头在对方嘴里来回冲撞着，撕咬着，恨不得把怀里的人吞进肚里才心满意足。沈巍在接吻这件事上实在是没太多的经验，完全不会换气，他被折磨的一口气堵在肺里喘不上来，他想推开赵云澜，奈何双手都被捆得结结实实，实在受不住了，一口便咬在了赵云澜舌头嘴唇上。。。。

 

被赵云澜扔回茶几上，大口喘气地沈巍，后知后觉地才想明白自己做了什么，一抬眼，果然见赵云澜正危险地冲自己眯眼笑着，舌尖还在嘴唇上打转儿。

 

沈巍惊恐地看着赵云澜，吓得脸都白了，恨不得抽死自己，他甚至结结实实地打了个冷战，磕磕巴巴地说：“主....主人，对不起，奴错了，奴不敢了，您别生气，主人惩罚奴吧，奴真的知道错了....... ”

 

得。连敬语和自称都出来了，看来真是吓得不轻。其实赵云澜本来并没有特别生气，他甚至是处在温柔乡里心情大好的状态，他知道沈巍实在是憋不住了才敢对自己下嘴的。但是既然小奴隶这么拼命地请罚，那么。。。。当然要随了他的心意。。。。

 

他弯着腰低下头看着沈巍，也不说话，只是抚摸着沈巍的脸颊，突然手指狠狠捏到沈巍脸上，用力之下便压出一个渗人的指印，随后他撬开沈巍紧抿地双唇，手指塞进了沈巍嘴里，来来回回一颗一颗牙齿轻轻掰着。

 

沈巍不知道他要做什么，不敢动，只得拼命梗着脖子抬着头张大嘴巴方便赵云澜动作。赵云澜摸了一会儿，手指玩弄着沈巍的舌头，笑意盈盈地开口道：“小狗长本事了，敢咬主人了？既然你连自己的牙齿都管不好，那不如就敲掉好了。”说着用手指轻轻敲了敲那两排干净洁白的碎玉。

沈巍嘴巴一张一合，不可置信地看着赵云澜，他想这是不是有点扯了，他极力想从赵云澜脸上看出开玩笑的痕迹，但是赵云澜只是挂着笑，一脸的无懈可击，温柔又残忍。

 

他脖子一直梗着，酸的难受，他摇了摇头，拼命想往后缩，豆大的泪珠不受控制地从眼眶里滚滚滑落下来:“不要。。。主人，求您。。。”哽咽着再也说不出其他求饶的话。

 

赵云澜心里觉得好笑又心疼，这孩子真的是，真的自己说什么他就信什么吗？

 

“不要？那怎么办呢，做错了事，是不是要被惩罚？我的规矩第一天就告诉你了，哪里错了哪里受罚，还记得吗？”

 

沈巍也想起第一次见面时候的场景，想起那次被抽的耳光。“主人，那。。。那掌嘴好不好？多少都可以，只要您解气，求您了。。主人，不要，不要敲牙齿。。。求您了，小巍真的知道错了。。呜呜。。”

赵云澜眼睛一眨不眨地看着沈巍，还是在笑，他觉得这辈子遇到沈巍真的是他的荣幸。看他挂着泪，红着鼻头可怜兮兮的样子就想把他压在身下狠狠揉搓。

 

“嗯～也行吧。。。。那就先留着，但是这事那不能随随便便就算了，你说是吧，那不合适。掌嘴吧也不是不行，那就200吧。完事儿这是就过去了好不好？”

 

“二。。。二百下？” 

赵云澜看着沈巍越睁越大的眼睛，心里憋笑，“怎么？不愿意？”

沈巍心里画面感极强地浮现出自己肿成猪头的样子，本能地想求饶，但是撞上赵云澜玩味地笑容，也觉得今天总是求饶了，不该这样的，让主人不能尽兴，况且。。。，况且确实是自己做错事，认命地摇了摇头，大不了近期不出门了吧“小巍愿意。”

 

赵云澜又一次觉得心都要化了，凑上去奖赏地亲了沈巍唇角一下“宝贝儿真乖，不过我可不会手软。要坚持住哦。”

沈巍怯怯地点了点头，他实在是不能不害怕，200下，别说挨上，光是听听都觉得吓人。

 

赵云澜拍了拍沈巍屁股，抱着把他他翻过来仰面放茶几上，拿了一个软垫放在沈巍腰下。沈巍双手跟小腿绑在一起，这半天已经酸疼的不行，换了个姿势倒是觉得舒服了一些，只是这个姿势太过羞人，双腿大敞着，臀部在软垫的作用下高高抬起，赤裸的下身在微凉的空气中颤颤巍巍的战栗着，迫不及待地想要获得一丝丝宠爱，后面干干净净的小洞也仿佛在邀请别人进入。这样的状态让沈巍臊得浑身都像是被覆了一层晚霞，白里透红，与众不同。。。。。 

赵云澜从地上捞起不知道什么时候扔下的藤条，拿在手里挥了挥，摸着沈巍细腻的腿肉笑着说：“宝贝儿，刚刚还有多少下来着？”

“啊？什么？”沈巍恍惚之间没有反应过来赵云澜说的什么。

 

“我说，刚刚我们那20下还有多少呢？”赵云澜凑到沈巍耳边，轻声说着，手也老实不客气地扒起沈巍身上皱皱巴巴的衬衫，抚上他的胸膛，状似无意地摸到胸前一点上轻轻揉搓，沈巍被拿捏的正意乱情迷，突然就觉得那只手夹着他胸前的茱萸狠狠就是一掐。“宝贝儿这总是走神的习惯可不好啊。嗯？”

 

“啊!” 鬼知道赵云澜这一下用了多大力气，沈巍只觉得自己乳头仿佛都要被掐下来了，泪水模糊了双眼，朦胧中看到笑容可掬的赵云澜，他只觉得这人怎么这么爱笑，笑起来总是这么好看，又总是让自己这么疼。

 

“啊！主人，还剩十七下。”看着赵云澜又向另一边的乳头伸过手去，沈巍嗷地一声喊了出来，吓得赵云澜一哆嗦。

“喊什么！我又不聋！”两巴掌狠狠拍在沈巍脸上，打的沈巍头向一边偏了过去又偏了回来。看着沈巍眼角滚落的泪珠儿，和逐渐红肿的脸颊，他心知沈巍怕了，却还是忍不住想要逗弄那两个颤颤巍巍的小果子，“宝贝儿啊，你看它们像不像南国的红豆，愿君多采撷，任我多采撷啊，是不是？”说着又把另外一边也狠狠掐了一下，然后还两边比了比，好像是要看看是不是对称一样。

 

“宝贝儿你看这样多好看，红红的，骚骚的。以后每天都让它们这样好不好？”说着也不知道从哪里弄来两个紫色的乳夹，轻轻地夹在沈巍乳尖上。乳夹上有保护套，刚刚夹上倒也不会特别疼，只是有一丝丝麻痒。乳夹尾部的小铃铛随着沈巍的战栗，哗啦啦脆响个不停。

赵云澜站起身，把撩起来堆在沈巍脖子下面的衬衣卷了卷，随手塞到了沈巍嘴里，示意他咬紧。又给沈巍擦了擦眼泪，说“17下，不许出声，不许闭眼也不许流泪，否则加倍。听清楚没？”

沈巍心说你就打死我算了，这些要求实在是太难做到了。又感激赵云澜给他塞在嘴里的衬衣，嘴里呜呜两声点了点头。唉，总不能真的把自己打死吧。

赵云澜不再说话，拿着藤条走到沈巍腿边，“啪”地一声狠狠砸在了沈巍大腿根的嫩肉上，瞬间腿根就起了一条鲜红的檩子，抬起来的时候还顺带着刮过身前挺立的小巍巍。沈巍浑身一僵，瞪大双眼唔的一声，双腿就不受控制地缩在一起。摩擦半天那蚀骨的疼痛才得以缓解。

赵云澜拉过沈巍的一条大腿冷声说：“别逼我把你腿也绑的动不了。”说着接连不断地三下又地挨着前面的那条痕迹狠狠地压了上去。一瞬间沈巍整个右腿内侧都已经红肿发亮，他再也抑制不住自己的身体，上身拼命弓起，双腿又死死合在一起。死活都不肯再松开。眼泪淌成了两条小河，顺着脸颊流到茶几上，在脖子下面汇合。又顺着茶几流到了地上。

 

这几下虽然不像刚刚抽在臀缝的那几下那么骇人，却也仍然是让他觉得心脏都要跳出来一样，死死地咬住嘴里的衬衫，才让他没有喊叫出来，他多希望赵云澜能多冲着他的屁股招呼几下，但是今天赵云澜偏偏就是哪儿肉嫩，藤条就往哪儿撩。

 

“剩下的加倍，还有26下。”赵云澜的声音像是从冰窖里传上来的一样，冷冷的，“再哭还加倍，不信你大可以试试。”


End file.
